Spowiedź (Tołstoj)/XI
__NOEDITSECTION__ XI Pamiętając o tym, że te same wierzenia zraziły mnie i wydały mi się bezsensownymi, kiedy wyznawali je ludzie zaprzeczający im swoim życiem, a teraz te same nauki pociągały mnie i wydały się sensownymi kiedy widziałem, że ludzie nimi żyją – zrozumiałem, dlaczego wtedy odrzuciłem te wierzenia i dlaczego uznałem je za bezmyślne, a teraz przyjąłem i doceniłem ich rozumność. Zrozumiałem, że pomyliłem się i jak doszło do tej pomyłki. Pomyliłem się nie tyle dlatego, że źle myślałem, a dlatego, że głupio żyłem. Zrozumiałem, że prawdę zakrył przede mną nie tyle sam błąd w rozumowaniu, co życie spędzane w tych wyjątkowych, epikurejskich warunkach zaspokajania żądz. Zrozumiałem, że moje pytanie o to, czym jest moje życie i odpowiedź, że jest złem, były zupełnie prawidłowe. Nieprawidłowe było to, że odpowiedź odnoszącą się jedynie do mnie, odniosłem do całej ludzkości: zapytałem siebie, czym jest moje życie, i otrzymałem odpowiedź, że jest złem i bezsensem. I faktycznie, moje życie – życie pobłażliwości i pożądania – było bezsensowne i złe i dlatego odpowiedź: „Życie jest złe i bezmyślne”, odnosiła się jedynie do mojego życia, a nie do życia ludzi w ogólności. Pojąłem tę prawdę, kiedy przeczytałem w Ewangelii, że ludzie bardziej umiłowali ciemność niż światło, bo czyny ich były złe. Albowiem każdy, kto czyni źle, nienawidzi światła i nie podąża ku światłu, aby nie zostały odsłonięte jego dzieła. Pojąłem, że do zrozumienia sensu życia konieczne jest przede wszystkim, aby życie nie było bezmyślne i złe, a potem już trzeba rozumu, aby ten sens zrozumieć. Pojąłem, dlaczego tak długo krążyłem wokół tak oczywistej prawdy, że aby mówić i rozmyślać o życiu ludzkości, należy mówić i rozmyślać o życiu ludzkości, a nie o życiu niektórych jego pasożytów. Prawda ta zawsze była prawdą, jak 2x2=4, ale ja jej nie uznawałem, ponieważ uznawszy, że 2x2=4, musiałbym również uznać, że byłem zły. A czuć się dobrym, było dla mnie ważniejsze i konieczniejsze niż 2x2=4. Polubiłem dobrych ludzi, znienawidziłem siebie i uznałem prawdę. Teraz wszystko stało się dla mnie jasne. Co by było, gdyby oprawca, spędzający życie na torturowaniu i odrąbywaniu głów, albo ostatni pijanica, albo obłąkaniec, siedzący całe życie w ciemnym pokoju, paskudzący w nim i wyobrażający sobie, że umrze, gdy z niego wyjdzie – co by było, gdyby zapytali siebie: Czym jest życie? Z pewnością na pytanie, czym jest życie, nie odpowiedzieliby inaczej niż: Życie jest olbrzymim złem; i odpowiedź obłąkanego byłaby zupełnie prawidłowa, ale tylko dla niego. A co, jeśli ja jestem takim obłąkanym? Co, jeśli my wszyscy, bogaci, uczeni ludzie, jesteśmy takimi obłąkanymi? I pojąłem, że w istocie jesteśmy takimi obłąkańcami. A ja to już z pewnością takim obłąkanym byłem. I w rzeczy samej, ptaka stworzono tak, aby musiał latać, zbierać jedzenie, budować gniazda i gdy widzę, że ptak to robi, raduję się jego radością. Kozę, zająca, wilka stworzono tak, aby musiały one karmić się, rozmnażać, karmić swoje rodziny i kiedy to robią, to mam głębokie przeświadczenie, że są szczęśliwe, a ich życie jest rozumne. Co powinien robić człowiek? Oczywiście powinien tak wieść życie, jak i zwierzęta, z tą jednak różnicą, że zginie, jeśli będzie to robił samotnie – musi on żyć nie dla siebie, ale dla wszystkich. I kiedy tak czyni, to mam głębokie przeświadczenie, że wtedy jest szczęśliwy, a jego życie rozumne. Co robiłem przez całe moje trzydziestoletnie świadome życie? Nie tylko nie żyłem dla wszystkich, ale nawet nie żyłem dla siebie. Żyłem jak pasożyt i pytając siebie, po co żyję, otrzymywałem odpowiedź: po nic. Jeśli sens ludzkiego życia polega na tym, aby dobrze z niego korzystać, to jakim sposobem ja, trzydzieści lat zajmując się złym korzystaniem z życia, niszczeniem go w sobie i innych, mogłem otrzymać odpowiedź inną niż tą, że życie jest bezsensowne i złe? Ono przecież było bezsensowne i złe. Życie świata podlega czyjejś woli – kogoś, kto przez to życie całego świata i nasze realizuje jakiś swój zamiar. Aby mieć nadzieję na zrozumienie sensu tej woli, trzeba przede wszystkim ją wypełniać – robić to, czego od nas żądają. A jeśli nie będę robić tego, czego ode mnie chcą, to nigdy nie zrozumiem, czego ode mnie chcą, a tym bardziej tego, czego chcą od nas wszystkich i całego świata. Jeśli z rozstajnych dróg wzięliby gołego, głodnego żebraka, przywiedli w przepięknie urządzone, zadaszone miejsce, nakarmiliby go, odziali, napoili i zmusili do poruszania w dół i w górę jakiejś dźwigni, to oczywiście zanim zacząłby on analizować dlaczego go wzięto, dlaczego ma obsługiwać dźwignię i czy miejsce jest rozsądnie urządzone, żebrak przede wszystkim musiałby zająć się poruszaniem dźwigni. Jeśli będzie poruszał dźwignią, wtedy zrozumie, że dźwignia steruje pompą, że pompa pompuje wodę, że woda idzie na grządki; wtedy wyprowadzą go z krytej studni i przydzielą inną pracę, gdzie będzie zbierał owoce i wejdzie do radości swojego Pana i przechodząc od pośledniej pracy do lepszej, coraz lepiej pojmując organizację miejsca i swoją w nim rolę, nigdy nawet nie pomyśli, aby pytać, dlaczego się tu znalazł, a już na pewno nie będzie czynił wymówek gospodarzowi. Takich wymówek nie czynią gospodarzowi ci, którzy spełniają jego wolę, ludzie prości, pracujący, nieuczeni, ci, których my uważamy za bydło; a oto my, mądrzy, jemy pokarm gospodarza, ale nie czynimy tego, czego gospodarz od nas chce i zamiast tego siedzimy w kółku i dyskutujemy: „Po co poruszać dźwignią? Przecież to głupie”. I wymyśliliśmy. Wymyśliliśmy, że gospodarz jest głupi albo go nie ma, a my jesteśmy rozumni, tylko czujemy, że do niczego się nie nadajemy i musimy jakoś uchronić się sami przed sobą. Kategoria:Spowiedź (Tołstoj)